


Adopted By BVB - Transgender

by XxEmoBunnyBoyxX



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Adopted, Adopted By BVB, Adopted Children, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Black Veil Brides Army, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Depression, FTM, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Orphanage, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxEmoBunnyBoyxX/pseuds/XxEmoBunnyBoyxX
Summary: Michelle, or Mikey as they likes to be called, has a terrible past. They was abused and neglected until the neighbors called the cops and they were taken to an orphanage. 3 years later and they are 13 years old, and are bullied for being "emo" and "satanic", while also trying to balance out their varing mental struggles. What will happen when they favorite band adopts they end up trying to keep a big secret...**trigger warnings - Self-harm, Dysphoria/Trans Topics, Abuse**I DO NOT OWN BLACK VEIL BRIDES. I ONLY OWN MIKEY AND ANY LYRICS I SPECIFY AS MINE.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! i'm Brady and this is a new book i decided to write. Im Trans (FtM) and i always wanted an adopted fanfic with a trans kid, so i'm gonna make one. And yes i know Ashley isn't in the band anymore but i dont know much about Lonny so i decided to just use Ashley.  
> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF: you will get triggered by any of the following. This book includes self harm and panic attacks/severe anxiety. It also references the main characters past abuse, and present abuse. If you know this will trigger you please do not read this book. Your safety is important.  
> Please enjoy!!

Mikey's POV

Hi, Im Michelle but i really only go by Mikey anymore. I hate the name Michelle so much. Anyways, my full name is Mikey Elliot Andrews. Im 13, and i've been in this stupid orphanage for 3 years now. My parents used to abuse me, and i guess the cops thought bringing me to this hell house would fix it. News flash, it didn't, i'm still abused. I struggle a lot with self harm and severe anxiety, and i get panic attacks a lot. Im what the other kids here call emo, but really i just have good taste in music. I love Black Veil Brides, Pierce The Veil, My Chemical Romance, and a lot of others but i'm too lazy to list them. Oh, i'm also bisexual, thats great to attract bullies. ~

~~

I woke up at 6 am to Mrs. Carter opening my door quietly and knocking a bit. Mrs.Carter is the only nice person in this place, she's the orphanage owner. 

"Mikey hun, its time for breakfast. Take you time, i set you aside a pate in the microwave. Oh! and we have a group coming later today looking to adopt 11 to 15 year olds, and i think they're really gonna like you." Mrs Carter winked at me and left the room. 

I got up from my bed -which just so happens to have a black sherpa blanket covering it and the walls surrounding it in posters- and walked over to my bathroom. Mrs.Carter gave me my own room because all the other kids kept ripping up my stuff when i was asleep and then they'd wake me up and hurt me and tell me how worthless i am. i dont care, their right anyways. I looked down at my arms and sighed at the multiple deep cuts on my arms, some still bleeding a little bit. I cleaned myself up, and brushed my teeth and hair. Walking back into my room, i decided to put on my Black Veil Brides hoodie and some looser skinny jeans, with my all black converse. 

I walked downstairs quietly, trying not to be noticed by the other kids who were at the table. I walked over to the microwave and opened it, seeing a plate of eggs and 3 pancakes, and i took it to the back room, Mrs Carters office, where she lets me hang out. I put my headphones on, and blasted Savior by Black Veil Brides. A few songs later, and after i'd finished my breakfast, Mrs.Carter came in the room and looked at me, signaling for me to pause my music. 

"The guys are here, you've gotta line up hun." I silently followed her, making my short dark brown hair cover most of my face. I walked to the line and stood on the edge, even if Mrs. Carter says they're gonna like me, i doubt it. I put my headphones on and tried to drown out the snickering i was hearing from the other kids, and all the comments like "emo bitch" and "go kill yourself, they're not gonna adopt you anyways." 

Lost it all came on and before Andy's voice could ring out i saw a pair of black combat boots in front of my feet. I paused the song and looked up and-

"oh my Jinxx your Andy Biersack-" i whispered as i saw the singers face. Holy fucking shit BVB is here!!

"Thats my name, now whats yours?" Andy said and i internally freaked out.

"u-uh its Mikey" before Andy could even answer a girl from down the line yelled 

"Emo bitch! Go run away and have a wittle panic attack like the attention whore you are!! go cut your wrist bitch, they dont want you."

Andy gasped and i looked over to see the other members of BVB who all had angry looking faces. I started crying and shaking so i turned around and an upstairs. once i finally got into my room, i fell to the ground and sobbed, not being able to catch my breath. It felt like someone was grabbing my throat to i could breathe or swallow. I stumbled over to the bathroom, ignoring the pounding on my locked door, and rummaged through my drawer for my blade. i sat down on the cold tile floor and ripped my sleeve up, not hesitating to slide the cold metal across my wrist. My thoughts going 100 miles an our but feeling blank at that same time. i heard the door to my room bust open and people running over to me. 

"Mikey! Oh my god!" Ashley yelled and fell to the ground next to me, taking the blade out of my hand and throwing it on the floor before hugging me. Jinxx went in my cabinet and took out the first aid kit, quickly bandaging my anialated arm while i sobbed into Ashleys chest. 

Once i stopped crying and was able to breathe again, I looked up and saw all the worried faces of Black Veil Brides. 

"I-I'm s-sorry..." I trailed off not realing knowing what to say. Andy came up to me and hugged me, telling me everything was going to be okay and that they were going to get me out of here. 

WAIT- what?!

"Wait- y-your gonna adopt me?" Andy looked back to Ashley and Jinxx who were just behind us, and just past them were Jake and CC. The four other Brides nodded their head towards Andy, who then looked at me and smiled. 

"Andy, you and the others go downstairs and sign papers. Me and Jinxx will stay here and help her pack." Ashley said and gave me a solemn look.

When Jake, CC, and Andy went downstairs, Ashley came up to me and hugged me really- and i mean really- tight. 

"It's gonna be okay Mikey. We're all here for you now. Promise me you wont do that again?" Ashley spoke, referring to my now painful arm. I hesitated to answer, this is the only comfort i've had for 3 years now and i dont want to make a promise i know i cant keep. 

"I-I cant make any promises Ashley... Il try though." Ashley gave me a sad smile but dissmissed the topic. Jinxx went to my bedroom and got out my suitcases, and started packing my pants and shirts. I have 3 pairs of skinny jeans, and 5 band tees, plus my black veil brides hoodie. Not much, i know. I grabbed my backpack, which i covered in patches, and took it to my bathroom. I grabbed my hair straightener, my brush, my various hair dyes, my personal toiletries, and my med kit. 

Jinxx, Ashley and I walked downstairs with my luggage and Mrs.Carter came up to me with tears in her eyes. 

"Im gonna miss you Mikes, have a good life okay? Your strong." I just nodded and hugged her. I mumbled a thankyou to her then turned to Black Veil Brides. 

"You ready Mikey?" Andy said as he picked up my suitcase. I followed them out to the car silently, giggling as CC ran like a crazy person. This is gonna be great. I sure hope.

~~

*1301 words* 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recap:
> 
> "You ready Mikey?" Andy said as he picked up my suitcase. I followed them out to the car silently, giggling as CC ran like a crazy person. This is gonna be great. I sure hope.

We all got to the car and Andy put my suitcase in the trunk of their blacked-out SUV. he walked me over to the side door and Jinxx got out, me sitting in the middle seat between him and CC while Jake was driving, and Ashley sat in Andy's lap in the front seat. 

"We live about 30 minutes away, so go ahead and take a nap, Mikey. We'll wake you up when we get to the house." Andy spoke softly, looking over his shoulder. I took this as my queue to lean on Jinxx's shoulder and hesitantly brought my legs up on the seat to drift into a deep sleep.

(A/N: This next part may be a bit triggering for some people, it involves a dream about Mikey's past abuse from her mother. I personally was verbally and sometimes physically abused by my mother who struggled with depression and alcohol abuse for years. Don't worry, my mom got help and we are on amazing terms now. This dream is not in any way a depiction of my home life, I am 100% safe. PLEASE read this part at your own risk.)

_I was in my old kitchen, back when I lived with my_ _mom... Broken whiskey bottles were all over the floors throughout the house, and I could hear the steady drip of the kitchen faucet. doors of cupboards on the walls of the small, rusty kitchen were hanging on by a mere thread and some didn't have a door at all. Rust loosely tattered every piece of metal in the kitchenette._

_ "Michelle!! Get your slutty ass in here!" My mother, Sharon, yelled from her bedroom. With now trembling legs, my small frame made its way to Sharon's bedroom door. Creaking the door open with caution, I stepped inside. _

_ "Y-y-yes M-ma'am?" My voice barely rang above a whisper but was deafly loud to my own ears. The drunken woman I so hesitantly call my mother turned and glared at me, getting up from her bed and lazily placing her bottle of Jack Daniels on the cluttered side table.  _

_ "Get over here bitch." She seethed at me and proceeded to shove me to the ground, kicking me in the stomach and ribs as hard as her drunken stupor would let her. The continuous beatings dragged along, my body going numb as she continued. I saw black in the corners of my vision and i was out. _

\------ DREAM OVER------

I woke up with a yelp as Jinxx was shaking my shoulders. I looked around, seeing we that the car had stopped and all the members of my favorite band were looking at me with faces of utter concern. 

"Are you okay Mikes?" Andy quietly spoke, as if not to spook me more. I simply nodded in reply, not trusting my ability to talk without having a panic attack that I could already feel arising. These night terrors were nothing new, I have them almost every night. Constant memories of my worthlessness and utter disgustingness. 

The five men hesitated to agree and move on from the topic but did so anyway. 

"Alright, Mikey, we're home, do you want me to carry you?" Jinxx whispered softly into my ear, placing a hand gently on my shoulder. All of Jinxx's movements towards me were gentle and cautions, and it was just as comforting as was scary. Was there something in my file about my past? is he just sympathetic towards my useless ass? I decided to stop thinking about this, nodding as Jinxx scooped his arms under my legs and behind my arms and back. I drifted back off into a now dreamless sleep, the last thing I hear being CC giggling and a door opening.


	3. Chapter 3

_ "Alright, Mikey, we're home, do you want me to carry you?" Jinxx whispered softly into my ear, placing a hand gently on my shoulder. All of Jinxx's movements towards me were gentle and cautions, and it was just as comforting as was scary. Was there something in my file about my past? is he just sympathetic towards my useless ass? I decided to stop thinking about this, nodding as Jinxx scooped his arms under my legs and behind my arms and back. I drifted back off into a now dreamless sleep, the last thing I hear being CC giggling and a door opening. _

~

Jinxx POV:

Mikey really scared me with that night terror in the car... She was trembling and shaking and she started screaming before she woke up. I felt really bad, I read her file and it said her mom used to abuse her so she has night terrors and severe anxiety. 

Since I was carrying her inside, and she fell asleep in my arms, I carried her up to her new room and laid her softly on the black comforter. Andy came in shortly after and gave a sad smile towards me and her. 

"I feel so bad" Andy spoke softly, sitting down and brushing his hand through her hair. "She doesn't deserve this Jinxx. She did nothing wrong to anyone."

I simply nodded in agreement and looked at Mikey for a few more seconds, and then tapped Andy's arm and we both stood up and left the room.

_ **About an hour later** _

Mikey's POV

I woke up in an unfamiliar room and panicked for a second. Wait- I was adopted by BVB... Or was that a dream?

I walked down the unfamiliar stairs and top toed silently to where i heard quiet voices. Walking over to them i was surprised to see Andy, Jinxx, Jake, and CC in the room. 

"H-hi guys" i spoke softly and hesitantly. I dont want to make them mad...

The four band members turned towards me and smiled. 

"Mikey!!!" CC got up and ran over to me, picking me up in a tight hug. 

On instinct, I yelped and froze stiffly, not really knowing what to do. See, I'm not used to physical affection. My mother wasn't into that. If I was good I was ignored, if I was bad I was yelled at and hit. 

~~  



	4. Chapter 4

_ "Mikey!!!" CC got up and ran over to me, picking me up in a tight hug. _

_ On instinct, I yelped and froze stiffly, not really knowing what to do. See, I'm not used to physical affection. My mother wasn't into that. If I was good I was ignored, if I was of any minor inconvenience I was yelled at and hit. _

~~~

CC hugged me for another few seconds, squealing in joy. When he let go he looked at me and his face dropped. I was in shock right now, I don't think I've ever felt something like that... no, wait- I know I've never felt anything like that. 

"Are you okay Mikes?" 

"y-yeah I'm okay CC, I've just- never been hugged like that before" I walked past him into the living room and sat on the floor in the middle of the room. I'm a bit weird, okay? 

"Hey Mikey, we were planning on taking you shopping today to get clothes, necessities, and more decor for your room. Anywhere you wanna go?" Andy spoke semi excitedly, semi calm.

"No no... I don't need anything, sir. I have clothes."

"Mikey, please for the love of all fucks do not call me "sir"" Andy laughed.

I simply nodded and looked down at my hands. 

"Can we go to Hot Topic?" 

Everyone's faces lit up and CC jumped up, yelling about Hot Topic while running to the door. How he has this much energy is beyond me, it's like he drinks 10 cups of espresso coffee every day!

We walked into the Hot Topic and a small smile made its way to my face. I went over to the t-shirt section and grabbed a My Chemical Romance shirt, a Motionless In White shirt, a Pierce The Veil shirt, a Sleeping With Sirens shirt, and a Black Flag shirt. I glanced at the boys and they were talking to each other by the makeup stuff. I went to the pants area and grabbed a half-split pair of black and blue plaid skinnies, black ripped skinnies, and a pair of red acid washed skinnies. I walked back over to the boys and blushed when they didn't notice me. going up to andy, i gently tugged on his sleeve and retracted quickly, looking down at my old converse clad feet.

"Oh hey Mikey, is that all your getting?" I nodded softly, shuffling awkwardly in my spot. I love HotTopic, but public places arent really my thing. 

"Why don't we check out for you-" Andy motioned towards himself and Jake,

"And Jinxx, CC, and Ashley can take you to Journeys for new shoes?"

"O-Okay..." I mumbled, giving my basket to Andy and then clinging to Jinxx's sleeve. Something about Jinxx just makes me feel very safe, he's like the mom I never had.

The three boys took me next door to Journeys and sat in some of the chairs while I walked around. While looking around at the different sneakers and combat boots I saw a pair of purple and teal checkered vans and my eyes lit up. I picked them up and glanced at Jinxx who smiled and nodded. I smiled and walked over to the converse section, looking at the different ones. I saw a pair of classic black converse just like the old ones on my feet and i picked them up too. Looking at the combat boots, I was startled when CC came up behind me. 

"Hey you know these are the men's boots, right? I mean you can get em, but the heals and shit are over there if you want em." 

I simply nodded, I've been thinking for a while on my gender and sexuality. I've always liked more boyish stuff, and it doesn't feel right wearing girls or women stuff to me. I picked up a pair of black 10 eyelet combat boots in my size and walked back over to CC and Jinxx, ready to checkout.

"Ready to go Mikes?" I nodded in response to Jinxx, handing him the shoes and dragging CC to the door to find the other boys.

As we walked through the mall to find Andy and Jake, we found them but surrounded by a crowd of fans. Not. Good.

I froze where I stood, and CC walked over to Andy and Jake, earning loud screams from the fans around him. My eyes widened in fear and I quickly took a few steps back, falling into a bench about 10 feet away from the crowd. My breathing sped up and it felt as if my heart dropped in my chest. Oh fuck. 

My breathing quickly sped up and I started coughing and grabbing at my throat, and quickly tears started streaming down my face. I heard footsteps in front of me and someone yelling before I passed out.

**Jinxx's POV-**

I took Mikey's shoes and checked them out before following to where I saw CC and her run off to. I spot a large crowd and I can see Andy and CC popping out from the top of it, what worried me though was when I walked closer and saw Mikey frozen on a bench and she was grabbing at her throat. I quickly ran over to her and her eyes glossed over like she was going to pass out. 

I tried yelling for her to keep her awake but her eyes closed and she slumped over before I caught her so she didn't hit her head. 

"Fuck..." I whispered. I picked her up and held her small body in my arms like a toddler before fast-walking over to the sidelines of the crowd and yelling Andys name. 

"Andy! Get the fuck over here we've gotta get her away from this shit, she passed out!" Andy's eyes went wide and he quickly moved over to a bench and stood on it. 

"Alright guys, as much as I love meeting with you guys we have a family emergency right now so I kindly need you to get the fuck out of the way so we can leave!" you could hear some people protest but they were nice enough fans to realize the emergency and the crowd quickly dissipated.

____

1069 words ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**_Jinxx's POV-_ **

Andy and the other boys quickly ran over to me holding Mikey in my arms, supporting her neck so she wont hurt it. 

"What the fuck happened?" Andy spoke irrationally, taking her from me and holding her close to him. 

"I think she had a panic attack cuz she lost all of you guys in the crowd. I walked up to her and she looked like she was crying and choking, and then she passed out." Andy frowned and kissed the top of her head before standing up, holding her like a toddler on his hip. We all walked back out to the car quickly, loading into it and driving home.

*time skip to when they get home*

We all rushed out of the car and Andy walked inside, setting Mikes on the couch and laying her head on a pillow. 

"I guess we just wait until she wakes up and we can talk to her about this. Do you guys think you can go out and get the rest of her stuff? She still needs toiletries, and a computer, headphones and phone. Im guessing she likes black, most of her clothes are black so get the electronics in black?" Andy questioned, sitting on the floor next to her and playing with the ends of her long hair. Jinxx nodded and looked towards Jade, the two of them silently agreeing and getting up to leave. 

"We'll be back" Jake smiled, existing after Jinxx. 

**_3rd person POV-_ **

Shortly after the guitarists left, Mikey started to wake up. Releasing a small groan and rubbing her eyes she sat up. 

"H-hi-?" Mikey questioned. The 3 men looked at her and smiled widely. 

"Hey Mikes, How ya feeling?" Andy said softly, sitting up slightly and running a hand through her hair.

**_Mikeys POV-_ **

I opened my eyes, groaning cuz my fuckin head hurt. I heard Andy ask if i'm okay, am i? Well my head hurts, I keep getting increasingly uncomfortable with my long hair and different areas of my body, i keep getting flashbacks that i cant control, i wanna hurt myself every living second, and i had a panic attack at the mall. 

"Im f-fine..." I mumbled. Fuck my fuckin stutter man. I rolled off the couch, swatting Andy's hand out of my hair and falling onto the floor, knocking the wind out of me a little bit. I like floors. Their cold, and way more comfortable than furniture. Gimme a nice carpet and i'l sleep on it, i prefer it over beds most of the time. Is that normal?

CC giggled at me when i fell on the floor. "What CC?" i retaliated.

"Nothing!!! That just didn't seem to hurt you at all and you fell off a couch onto Andy!" Oh. I didn't know i was on Andy. Welp.

"Alright Mikey, We'll talk about what happened later but let's go get some food. Come on, up!" Andy said. The four of us got up and i realized i was still shakey. I hate shaking. 

"Alright girly girl, what can we getcha?" Ashley asked, opening the fridge and sassily putting his hand on his hip. I internally gagged at being called 'girly girl'. Fuck i hated that. Why did i hate that? It just didn't feel right at all. I tugged at the collar of my hoodie, subliminally trying to fix the discomfort i now felt within my body. 

"Left over mac&cheese? Thats pretty much all there is.... Andy you need to go grocery shopping." Ashley giggled, taking out a Tupperware that looked like it was filled with Kraft mac and cheese. The 3 guys proceeded to make conversation, i wasn't really paying attention though. I slouched in my chair, taking in and silently grimacing this growing uncomfortableness i'm feeling right now. My hairs down, and it feels like spiders crawling over my skin. I can feel my chest, i've never liked the word boobs. I dont like that feeling either. I pulled at my hoodies collar again. I looked down, not really able to hear anything or see anything else other than myself. I looked at my hoodie, noticing how i wasn't flat. I dont like that. Thats not right. Why isn't that right? Why the fuck am i feeling this way?

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Andy's hand on my shoulder. "You okay Mikes?" 

Silently i shrugged, looking in front of me to see the Mac & Cheese. Jake and Jinxx are back? huh. 

I half-smiled and waved at the two guitarists, solidarity if you will. Then CC spoke up.

"Mikey Mikey Mikey! We have presents for you! And you need to show you your room!!!" I flinched at the loudness but smiled nonetheless. Jinxx placed 2 bags in front of me, a small one and a larger one. I looked to each man in the room, all of them were smiling at me, so i looked in the smaller bag first. 

I took the box out of the bag and looked over the top of it realizing it was an iphone. What the fuck?

"Wh- You guys didn't have to do this, i cant accept this guys!" I responded, tears coming to my eyes. Andy nudged my shoulder, pulling me into a side hug and pushing the larger back towards me. I opened it to find- skullcandy headphones and a laptop?!

"Oh my god- guys i-" stupid words no work no more- i just hugged Andy and mumbled thankyou's as much as i could. The boys laughed and CC came and took my hand, pulling me towards the stairs.

983 words


End file.
